To live again
by Nora Lena Potter
Summary: Want to know what happens when Harry gets drunk? And what he could do to a pretty girl? fourth Chapter is up
1. Default Chapter

Important information: I don't owe Harry Potter  
  
I need reviews to know if I can go on!  
  
"Get your Lazy ass down here boy before I come up to bring you down!!!" Harry awoke with a start. He had barely slept for two hours, dreams of Sirius' death and the pain and agony he had felt, hunting his dreams and waking him every now and then.  
  
Somehow Harry managed to get himself out of his bed and down the stairs but that was already enough to make him feel exhausted.  
  
It had been only some days since had returned 'home' to private drive number four but over this time he hadn't eaten one thing. He just felt as if he had to throw up, even when he could only see or smell food, plus his relatives had many chores for him every day.  
  
They had taken care that Harry send a letter to his friends every three days, but he still hadn't received one, neither from Ron nor Hermione, Remus or Tonks or whoever.  
  
Hedwig was out catching herself some food.  
  
When Harry entered the kitchen none looked up but Harry saw the list of his chores already laying on the table so he silently took it and started to read:  
  
weed Clean the Attic clean Dudley's room repair the Vacuum cleaner paint the garden shelter wash the car clean the windows go out with Mr. Cater's dog (Private Drive number 18) at 18.30 clean the all floors tidy up the cellar  
  
Harry groaned after he had read the whole list. It would take hours if not days to do all of his but he knew better than to discuss that with the Dursley's so he just got started.  
  
When only chore Number eight was left he thought about running away suddenly. He knew what would happen if his uncle came home but he just couldn't endure it any longer so he walked to his aunt.  
  
"Aunt Petunia?" "Hmm?" "Is Mr. Carter going to give me some money for taking his dog out?" "Yeah! But your uncle knows how much so don't dare to think about stealing the money!" Harry nodded his head and turned around and headed up into his room.  
  
Out of impulse he packed together all the things he would need means: wand and some cloths. He had already done all of his Homework because he had barely found any sleep but he didn't want to let it here, knowing only too good that Aunt Petunia would notice when he would take it with him but then he remembered his broom and started to grin at himself.  
  
Exactly 18.20 he told his aunt that he would take out Mr. Carter's and left with only a small rucksack that was filled with everything he needed.  
  
Arriving at Mr. Carter's house he could see the man standing in the back yard. When he noticed Harry he waved him over to him so Harry walked there.  
  
Mr. Carter was already very old and normally his granddaughter would take the dog for a walk but she was at a meeting with her family at the moment so the old man had please Vermon if his son couldn't do him the favour and he agreed but he told him that Harry would do that job.  
  
Mr. Carter's house was far too big for only one person living there, that was why his granddaughter and her family lived there as well, for what the old man was thankful.  
  
"Here boy and please take care of him, he can be very stubborn from time to time but he is a lovely little thing." Harry saw Mr. Carter for the first time now he was a bit smaller than Harry and his back wasn't straight anymore, his hair was white and thin. He was wearing normal cloths as many older Muggle Harry knew.  
  
He had only met this man some moments ago, but he already thought that he was sympatric.  
  
"How long shall I walk with the dog Sir? And what is his name by the way?" Harry asked politely. The old man smiled "I totally forgot to tell you didn't I? I am getting old so for the name it is Greg and he likes long hours walks, so I have told your uncle. Three hours at least if that isn't too much for you!"  
  
"That should be no problem." Mr Cater smiled at that and gave the dog to Harry who was suddenly remembered to Snuffles because the dog looked exactly as his godfather's Animagus form. Taking himself out of those thoughts he bid Mr. Carter his good bye and left.  
  
Harry couldn't only walk, looking down at the dog he was remembered at the first time he had seen his godfather so he started to run faster and faster. He did so for hours, even though he was completely exhausted he didn't care he just wanted to feel his muscles scream in pain so he could forget the pain in his heart.  
  
Around 23.00 he knocked on Mr. Carter's door. When the old man opened the door and saw his dog he thanked Harry "It seems you have been running with him quiet some times, that is exactly what he needed. I told you Uncle you would get ten pounds but seeing that you have taken care of him good here."  
  
Harry looked at the twenty pounds in his hand. 'This man must be rich like shit if he gives me so much for taking out his dog!' Harry thought but then he started to grin. His relatives would be asleep by now so he could do what he had planed now. He headed back to Privat Drive number four and walked into the backyard.  
  
Walking over to the house he could see his window and then he knew what to do. He started to stretch out his arms like a blind man and finally he felt something he couldn't see and pulled his invisible cloak away. 


	2. Escape

Important information: I don't owe Harry Potter  
  
There lay his Broom with his trunk and everything he had had here. Without one last glance at the privat drive he sat on his broom, his trunk tide on it and his invisible cloak around himself and the broom and flew away.  
  
'OK I can't walk through London with my trunk so I will have to bring it somewhere no Muggle can find it like . Gringotts!' with that Harry flew to London and landed near an old pub none noticed (Beside it was much too late for anyone to notice him because everyone was in bed at this time.)  
  
He headed inside and from there to Digion Alley and to Gringotts where he placed his trunk in his vault and took some money. He turned to one of the workers there "Can you change that into Muggle Money?" he asked and so the creature did.  
  
After that he ran through the alley to come out of it as soon as possible. Sure his hair had grown enough so he could cover his scare with it but never the less he didn't want to see any wizards or witches over the next few weeks.  
  
When he was back in the Muggle London the first thing he did was to walk into a side alley so he couldn't be found that easy 'But who would look after you? Ron? Hermione? Remus? No surely not!' "And what about Dumbeldor?" a small voice in the back of his head said but Harry didn't care what it said "Dumbeldor isn't interested in Harry Potter, just in the- boy-who-lived!"  
  
With that he went on. Looking up at the night-sky he saw that it was soon full moon and so his mind drifted back to Remus Lupin but he soon put this thought aside when he heard someone screaming for help. He turned around one corner and the next and finally he saw a girl surrounded by three boys.  
  
"Come on Cat we know you want it as much as we!" "Show off Hagger!" "Come on not so bad words!" "Kiss my ass!" "With delight my little bitch!!" Harry could see the girl clearly. She had long black hair and looked very thin he couldn't see more of her nor from the boys but decided that he had heard enough.  
  
He took a stone that was laying close and threw it at one of the boys who was hit at the head and was knocked out from the collision.  
  
The other two jumped around to see who had done that to their friend. Harry, having lived with the Dursley's for so long now, knew very good how to duck kicks and also how to kick back.  
  
After having fought off one he received a hard stroke into the back of his head and from there on he knew nothing anymore .  
  
Dark, everything around was dark but he could hear voices far away .  
  
". he knocked one out and the other one has a broken leg now but Hagger managed to knock him out. I really don't want to know what would have happened if he wouldn't have heard me ." "I know Cat but he has heard you and you should be glad for that. Oh look he wakes up ."  
  
Movements could be heard. "Hey Lighty . Can you hear me?" came a female voice and somehow Harry managed to nod his head "Slow OK? I will lift you into a sitting position so it will be easier Ok Lighty?" Harry nodded his head again and felt how he was lifted into a sitting position.  
  
Slowly his senses returned. He could smell dirt and sweat, alcohol and smoke. Slowly he opened his eyes seeing the same girl as earlier in front of him. Now he could see that she was indeed very thin and smaller than Harry but around the same age. Her black hair was framing her pale face so her deep black eyes looked like they didn't belong to her. She wore filthy cloths and looked a lot like vampire, cause the cloths were so dark.  
  
Next to her he saw a boy with green hair and dark cloths like hers but he looked a lot younger and smaller. When the world around him finally stopped spinning he looked into the girl's eyes "Who are you?" he asked and the girl giggled "I am Cat, short for Catherine but that is not important, this is my little brother Mike, short for Michelangelo." Harry nodded his head.  
  
"And you are?" "Harry. But why have you called me Lighty?" the girl giggled again and something inside Harry decided that this was the best sound he had ever heard. "First because of your forehead and second because we need to protect ourselves out here. The most of us fear that the police will find us and bring us into an orphanage or worst back to our parents.  
  
Plus many of us have already files at the police so you can think by your own and with those nicknames none can find out who we are or what we are ." Harry nodded his head just gazing at Cat.  
  
"You need some new cloths, those are too easy to recognise. Have you ever lived on the street?" Harry thought back, he had never told it anyone at Hogwarts but yeah the answer was yes he had lived on the street once but the police had found him and had brought him back after three wonderful years of freeness. He nodded his head.  
  
Cat smiled and again Harry felt how his heart started to melt what the shit was that?  
  
"Good so I don't have to explain too much now, do you think you can walk without collapsing? Your head was hit very hard and so it is possible that you have some more injures that I can't see at the moment." "I am quiet OK." Harry said and with that Cat's smile grew even wider.  
  
"But at first we have to bring Mike here to Sammy that is our Oldest brother he wants Mike to stay with him until he can live on his own as I already do." Harry smiled at this.  
  
Hope you liked it at least a bit 


	3. New friends

Important information: I don't owe Harry Potter  
  
New friends  
  
~~~~~Cat's POV~~~~~  
  
'Oh my god that smile is heartbreaking, don't make any fault now Cat God I hope Sammy will take Mike . I wonder how he would look in cloths that fit him??? Ok, Ok Bad Cat bad, very Cat stop thinking such things . but it is true after all .'  
  
~~~~~General POV~~~~~  
  
Harry had finally some time to look around. They were in some sort of old store room. Cat noticed his gaze "No panic none knows we are here, the whole house is filled with rats but noticing more and the police doesn't know cause every time they come in here we are already gone." Harry nodded his head.  
  
"Now we need to bring Mike to Sammy so we can get some new cloths for you." Harry nodded his head and followed Cat and Mike.  
  
They were walking through the streets of London for hours. It was afternoon when they arrived in the a back street near Piccadilly circus. Many kids and teens were waiting there.  
  
A guy with blue hair came over to them arms wide opened and Mike jumped into those arms "Hey little broth good to see you has Cat taken care of you?" the small boy nodded his head and then the guy who was holding him turned to Harry and he could see that this Guy 'I guess this is Sammy.' had dark blue eyes and was pale as his sister but much bigger and with more muscles.  
  
"And who is that?" he asked looking at Harry "that is Lighty he save me from Hagger and his little gang." Cat said "Hagger? Are you hurt sis?" "No I am OK. By the way Lighty that is my brother Sammy." Harry/Lighty just nodded his head.  
  
Sammy looked up and down Harry's much too skinny form "You need some weapons Shorty, I guess Hagger will be furious at you." With that he turned around and after get a nod from Cat he followed the man.  
  
They were walking for about twenty minutes until they reached a back street shop. Sammy walked in there "Carry?" "Here is one.oh hey Sammy." A tender Girl came out of a door in the back of the shop she looked as old as Sammy (about twenty) had a piercing in her nose and the tattoo of a dragon on her arm.  
  
"Hello Babe." Sammy said before putting Mike down and kissing the girl hard on the lips. "And who is that?" she asked looking at Harry "That is Lighty he saved my dear sister from Hagger and his gang." "Oh god will he never learn his lesson? Whatever, you saved Cat, so you will have to get new cloths or we can scratch you from the street in one week."  
  
Harry smiled at this and before he knew what had happened she pulled him into the back of the room. An hour later he escaped in fully new cloths. Black trousers and loosen black shirt and over it a leather jacket as Sammy weared.  
  
"Now you need also a bit Art." Harry didn't knew what that meant but looking at Cat's delight smile he knew it wouldn't hurt him . right? "Wait a second." Cat said "I know what Tattoo would fit but for that we will come over here next week OK?" Carry nodded her head and then Sammy bid his good bye to them and left with Mike.  
  
Cat was about to leave as well and wanted to pull Harry away but he refused "I need to pay." "No you don't! I have told you, you have saved my soon to be sister-in-law so I won't take any money you give me! And beside I forgot this." With that carry put something into Harry's pocket.  
  
The two said good bye and left.  
  
They were walking through London for a while until Cat noticed how hungry she was "We could steel some hot dog's don't you think so?" Harry looked at her "I never liked to steel from others beside I still have some money." Cat looked at him shocked that was the first time, since she lived on the street that someone she only knew for a day would spend money for her but she gladly accepted.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" she asked looking at the small amount of food Harry had eaten. "I am not that healthy at the moment and my stomach really don't likes me." Cat nodded her head.  
  
"Here." She said after a while giving Harry a cigarette Harry looked at it but after some moments of thinking he just took it.  
  
Hope you liked it at least a bit and if you do please review! Harry Hippy: you asked how it is possible for Harry to have already lived three years on the street the answer is easy: This is an AU story where he lived before I will explain later ... probably.  
  
Wytil: thanks for reading this story as well!  
  
Loony Loopy Luna: Thanks for reviewing hope you still like it.  
  
simpleinsanity: I hope your question was answered.  
  
Gregory: Thnaks!  
  
Ilovethepotter: Thanks! 


	4. Life goes on

Important information: I don't owe Harry Potter  
  
Life goes on  
  
Some days had passed in wizarding world none had noticed by now that Harry had run away from privat drive (To his luck) even though Harry had seen some people of the Order of phoenix in Muggle cloths walking through London and disappearing in side alleys, he really didn't care. His whole world was spinning around one person.  
  
Harry and Cat had soon noticed that their feelings for each other were coming from both sides. They were walking hand in hand through the back streets and over to their so called 'Home'.  
  
Cat was often reading some of her strange crime books, while Harry read books about curses and DADA he had bought in Digion Alley. He had already showed Cat a lot, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to tell or show any one else, plus she had promised him that she would never do.  
  
He had learned a lot about his own powers but decided to practise them when he was back at Hogwarts . if he would go back to Hogwarts.  
  
When Harry looked to his right he saw the most beautiful person he had ever met. She had her hair in a ponytail but it still reached her lower back. She was wearing a Top and a jeans both black.  
  
Harry laid his book down and put his arms around cat's thin waist pulling her closer. She put her book away and leaned into the touch as she did every night.  
  
They would only sit there and at a point they would sleep in, in each others arms.  
  
The next day the two of them were invited to Carry and Sammy's street- wedding. The celebration was hold in a big store house with many rooms.  
  
The night was great Harry and Cat were singing and dancing all the time. Harry remembered good when he had started to sing duets with his girl. It had been a day after he had met Cat for the first time when Cat had a meeting with her band.  
  
After a while the drummer came over to Harry and gave him the microphone and the text and then it began. Cat and the others were so fascinated from his, by now, very deep voice that from this day on they were always singing with Harry.  
  
After the band was at the end Harry got a drink from nearly everyone he knew, what means that he couldn't stand on his feet anymore at the end of the feast. The only two that had barely drunken anything were Sammy and Carry.  
  
They walked over to a drunk Harry and an also very drunk Cat "Hey you two how about we make the Tattoo now?" they all agreed and with that and Harry got his tattoos.  
  
After that Harry and Cat headed back onto the dance floor. Without really noticing it, Harry had put his arms around Cat's waist and had pulled her close . very close and before he could react Cat had placed a soft kiss on his lips. When they broke apart they were just looking at each other before Harry rushed forward, he flung his arms around Cat and kissed her as he had never kissed anyone before.  
  
Finally he opened his mouth a bit and allowed her tongue to enter. After this song Cat took Harry by the hand and pulled him from the dance floor and into one of the many rooms in the big house.  
  
The room wasn't very big, but there was a bed with blankets and that was all they needed.  
  
Cat walked over to the bed and pulled Harry with her and somehow he got the feeling that she knew a lot more about such things than he himself. She made Harry sit down on the bed and sat on his lap kissing him again.  
  
His hands moved under the shirt she was wearing from her soft, flat belly up to her breasts. He let himself fall backwards on the bed so Cat was on the top of him and rolled over so he was on the top now.  
  
While still kissing her he pulled out her shirt moving his hands over her soft skin. She moaned in delight when he started to kiss her nipples, while her hands were pulling out his shirt now as well.  
  
They rolled over again and now Harry was able to pull her out of her bra, with a bit difficult but soon he was over that and their skin touched. Her soft breasts laying on his bare (by now a bit muscular) chest.  
  
His hand ran down her back to the trouser she was wearing and he started to lift her a bit so he could pull her out of this nerving piece of cloth. She giggled in delight when she noticed that he could barely stop himself from going on.  
  
Finally when both were out of their cloths Harry was on the top again kissing her lips but now moving down. First he kissed her breasts, then her belly and then went even deeper. After some minutes of kissing and l****** her there she had to moan out loud.  
  
Finally he moved higher again, kissing her belly, her breasts and her mouth again. She opened her eyes wide after regaining her senses and pushed him down so she was on to top now, an evil grin on her lips she started to work on his c*** after a while Harry couldn't hold himself anymore and moaned as Cat had done before.  
  
Finally she lay down next to him again and Harry rolled on the top of her kissing her again and again his hands gently touching her everywhere when she opened her thighs to allow him in . ~~~~~~+ Harry Hippy: I am glad you like it it gives me hope that there are still people interested in my stories.  
  
Wytil: It seems you like most of my stories. I hope it is a bit clearer now.  
  
Thanks again and please review! 


End file.
